an aproved redo of 'A Pokemon Parent Trap'
by GammaTron
Summary: I'd like to thank Redhal for allowing this redo of hisher story. Ash has a twin, and they trade places so they can get their family back together. I apollogize for the first chapter. Also No bad words in reviews I get. I don't like them.
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to thank the owner of the original story, Redhal. He owns Marie, Andy, the name Static, Greg, Dan, and Aaron. But I own Rico (Note: I'd like to inform you that he will be introduced in a soon to be story). We both don't own the world of Pokemon or the characters they created or pokemon. this goes with all the chapters in this story.

* * *

"I've had it with you, Dan! You don't care about Ash and Aaron more than your job!" a lady with red hair in her 20's snapped at her husband.

"What are you talking about? I care about Ash and Aaron twice as much as my work, Danielle!" Dan, a black haired man in his late 20's snapped back.

"You come home late so you won't lose your important job! You haven't even seen the twins except when they sleep! Why can't you care more about our family than your work?" Danielle asked Dan.

"I care about my family more than my work! That's why I work overtime!" Dan replied.

"Admit it! You care about work more than us!" she snapped at Dan.

"What! I can't believe what you're saying! Fine! If that's what you think, then I'll just leave with Aaron! Good Bye!"

Dan took Aaron and went out the door. Danielle looked at her remaining son, Ash.

_'I hope that, maybe, they both will find each other,'_ Delia thought.

_**Twelve years later…**_

"ASH KETCHEM! PIKACHU! WHERE IN ALL OF KANTO ARE YOU TWO?" An orange haired girl screamed.

"How many times do we have to say it Misty? Stop yelling in so loud or you'll see my bug Pokemon!" a silver haired boy threatened the girl.

"Calm down you two. We'll find Ash and Pikachu soon enough," a brown haired boy calmed the two teenagers there.

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Rico were walking through a forest in a dense fog on their way to Ash's home town, Pallet Town, to think about where to go next place where they were have a Pokemon League, and Ash was separated from the group. Ever since Ash turned 10, he was going around the Pokemon world, capturing and training Pokemon, creatures who has amazing powers, and battle with them to become a Pokemon Master.

Meanwhile in another part of the woods….

"Aaron! Static! Where are you two?" An orange haired girl yelled.

"You don't have to yell!" A brown haired boy yelped.

Their names were Marie and Andy. They were on their way back to New Bark town to think about where to go on their next adventure. He left on the same day as Ash.

Meanwhile…

"I hate fogs," Ash said.

"Pika pi!" (Me too!)

Ash sat down on a log.

"Ow! I hate fogs! You can't even see what's in front of you!" a voice was heard beside Ash.

"Pika Pika!" (I hate fogs too!)

"You're not the only one who hates fogs," Ash said to the voice.

The fog cleared and the next thing Ash and Pikachu knew, they were looking into what they thought was a mirror.

* * *


	2. the switch and New Bark town

Here's the ages of the main characters:

Ash/Arron; 13

Misty/Marie; 14

Brock/Andy; 17

Rico; 10

* * *

The 'reflection' wore a red and black hat, a blue coat, jeans, a black shirt, black hair, and brown eyes.

"Why do you look like me?" the 'reflection' asked Ash, surprising him.

"My name's Ash. What's yours?" Ash replied.

"Aaron, Aaron Ketchem," the boy replied.

"Wait a second! You said your last name's Ketchem?" Ash asked Aaron.

"Yeah," Aaron replied.

"My last name's Ketchum!" Ash exclaimed to Aaron.

"But how?" Aaron asked.

"I'm 13 years old. You?" Ash asked Aaron.

"13," Aaron replied.

"I was born in March of 1992. You?"

"March 1992!"

"Do you have a mom?"

"No. do you have a dad?"

"No."

"What was your starter?"

"Static, you?"

"Pikachu."

"Since we both look like each other, we both are missing a parent, and we both had Pikachu as a starter, I think that your dad and my mom are our parents and…" Ash started.

"We must be twins!" Aaron finished for Ash.

"Pika!" (Hi! I'm Pikachu!)

"Pikachu!" (Nice to meet you! I'm Static!)

"Pika!" (Did they just say that they were twins!)

"Pika!" (I think they did!)

"Pika! Pikachu!" (I always thought that Ash had a brother. But this is amazing that he has a twin!)

"Pika! Pikachu." (I think I remember something I saw when Aaron was asleep! I don't remember much though.)

Ash and Aaron were talking about their missing parent and their life so far until Ash got an idea.

"I have an idea, Aaron. Why don't we switched with each other so we can try and get our parents back together," Ash spoke to Aaron.

The two Pikachus were hearing their friends' conversation and Pikachu had an idea.

"Pikachu!" (Five bottles of ketchup that this plan works!)

"Pika!" (I'll take that bet and double it!)

Ash and Aaron let out all their Pokemon and told them about their plan. Then they told each other about their friends and enemies.

"My friends are Marie and Andy. Andy wants to be a fire Pokemon gym leader and a great Coordinator, and Marie wants to be a professor in legends and myths. Andy has a Typhlosion, a Ponyta, a Flareon, and a newly discovered Pokemon called Salamence, while Marie has seven Unknown, a Bayleef, a Raichu, and she has a weird red and black egg," Aaron explained about his friends.

"Brock is an actual Gym Leader and wants to be the world's greatest breeder, Misty is also a Gym Leader but wants to be the world's greatest Water Pokemon Master, and then there's Rico. Rico was trained by the best trainers there are since his parents had a few friends that were ace trainers, they even told him about all the legends of the Pokemon world and gave him his first Pokemon. Brock has Geodude, Onix, Crobat, and Fortress. Misty's Pokemon are Staryu, Starmie, Psyduck, Togepei, Horsea, Corsola, and Politoad. I don't know what Pokemon Rico has, except for that Pikachu that has fur that looks like emeralds. I also owe Misty a bike because of Pikachu," Ash said.

"I owe Marie a scooter because of Static," Aaron spoke.

"Then there's Team Rocket. They keep on trying to steal Pikachu," Ash said.

"There's a Team Rocket after Static because we sent them blasting off," Aaron spoke.

"Do they do a motto? Because the Team Rocket chasing Pikachu keeps on repeating a motto," Ash asked.

"Yes. They always keep on attempting to steal Static while saying their motto," Aaron replied.

The twins turned to their Pokemon.

"Until we get our parents back together, obey Ash/Aaron, "the twins said to their Pokemon.

The Pokemon nodded in agreement.

"Ash! Pikachu!"

"Aaron! Static!"

Aaron and Ash heard their friends voices.

"One more thing; Pikachu/Static, explain the rest to Ash/Aaron," the twins said to the Pikachus.

The Pokemon sweatdropped when they realized that their trainers were speaking the same things at the same time. They then switched shirts, coats, and hats. Aaron looked like Ash was during the first season of Pokemon and Ash wore his Hoenn clothes.

"Good luck!" they said to each other, and they ran off.

Ash walked to where Aaron's friends' voices were, and soon he found them.

"Where were you two?" Marie asked.

"Uh… I fell into the river near here," Ash replied.

"Pika!" (What he said!)

"Alright. Let's go back to New Bark Town and go see your dad," Andy spoke.

_'Alright dad, time for me to finally see you after twelve years,'_ Ash thought.

Meanwhile…

Aaron and Pikachu were talking to Misty and Brock.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Misty roared at Aaron.

"Uh… I fell into the river," Aaron replied.

"Whatever, let's just go!" Rico said, walking to Pallet.

"Pikachu?" (Rico, don't you think it's weird that Ash fell into the river but isn't wet?)

"I'm with you, Emerald, that pretty weird for Ash to be dry that fast," Rico whispered to his Pikachu

Aaron turned and walked back to Vermilion City.

"Uh… Ash. I think you spent too much time away from home because Pallet is that way," Brock spoke, pointing the other way.

"I knew that," Aaron replied.

Pikachu slapped himself in the head, forgetting to tell him where Pallet is, while Rico and Emerald raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

New Bark Town…

"We're here!" Ash shouted.

"Hey, Aaron!" a voice was heard.

Ash turned to see a boy about his age with brown hair walking to them.

"I bet you never even made it to the Pokemon League in the Kanto region," The boy said to Ash.

"Pikachu." (Ash, this is Greg, or as I like to call him Mankey boy.)

"What makes you say I never made it to the Pokemon League?" Ash asked.

"Because you only have half of the percent of support from you family because you only have a father," Greg replied.

Marie and Andy gasped at Greg's remark.

"Take… that… back," Ash said.

"Or else what?" Greg asked.

"Static, Thunder!" Ash ordered.

Static jumped onto Greg's head, his cheeks started to glow, then Static and Greg were covered in electricity. Static jumped off Greg's head and walked to Ash's side.

Greg, now burnt, coughed and said, "This 'cough' isn't over 'cough' Aaron."

As Gretg walked off, Marie and Andy asked, "I thought you would cry like every time he said that, but why didn't you this time?"

"I had enough of his tormenting that I only have a dad," Ash replied.

_'That ought to teach Greg not to mess with Aaron anymore,' _Ash thought, _'That reminds me, I wonder how Aaron's doing.'

* * *

_

**I keep on forgetting that i don't own the guy who torments Aaron, Redhal owns him. I just love an electric shock to a person who's a meanie head. The smoke coming from them smells like victory.**


	3. Pallet Town

**This is a short chapter** so That way i can think more about Ash in New Bark Town.

* * *

**Pallet Town…**

"No Mr. Mime! I want to sweep for Delia!" Brock exclaimed, tugging on a broom with Mr. Mime on the porch.

"I forget, does he always argue with Mr. Mime?" Aaron asked Misty.

"We must have been gone longer than we expected, because you forgot he always fights with Mr. Mime for doing chores," Misty replied.

"Togie Prrriiiiiiii!" (Uncle Brock and Uncle Mimey are funny!)

_'Mom must have named Mr. Mime 'Mimey','_ Aaron thought.

"We're here!" Misty said, opening the door.

"Hello everyone," Danielle said.

"Pikachu…" (What ever you do, Aaron…)

Aaron tried to run into his mom's arms, but she bent down and said, "Hello Pikachu."

Aaron ran right into the wall.

"Oops! Sorry Ash!" Danielle apologized.

"Pikachu." (You should have listened to me, Aaron.)

A few minutes later, Aaron was hugging Delia, Pikachu was crying because of the sweet moment of a son being reunited with his mother. Misty and Togepei were watching Brock and Mimey fighting over the chores, eating popcorn.

"I think I'd better get dinner ready," Danielle said.

"Hey, Pikachu," Aaron said.

"Pika?" (Yes?)

"I heard dad once tell me that his cooking is only a tenth as good as mom's. have you ever had mom's cooking?" Aaron asked.

"Pika. Pika." (No, I only ate the ketchup bottles she brings home when we're here. She'll figure it out in three… two… one.)

"Who took all the ketchup bottles?" Danielle asked.

Aaron couldn't help but smile at what Pikachu did.

"Let me cook for you, Danielle," Brock said, letting go of the broom.

This caused a reaction in which Mimey fell backwards got back up, and walked onto the metal part of a rake, causing the pole to hit him in the face. Togepei and Misty saw this and laughed and laughed. At dinner, everyone knew Ash could eat as much as a Snorlax, and apparently, Aaron could too. Aaron was on his twentieth plate of food.

_'It may not be made by mom, but it's five-tenths better than dad's,'_ Aaron thought.

* * *


	4. The Caveman: Ash Ketchum

Here's a funny ne about the old Caveman getup.

* * *

**New Bark…**

"Aaron, welcome home!" Dan said to Ash.

Ash ran up to Dan, hugged, and said, "Thanks dad and I missed you."

Dan returned the hug and said, "I missed you too, Aaron."

Ash and Dan let go of each other and turned to Aaron's friends.

"Well, time for dinner," Dan said, walking into the house, "Sneasle's cooking his specialty for us tonight."

The dinner table…

Ash was eating a like a storm of food.

_'I forgot that we didn't eat at all on the way here,'_ Ash thought and then said, "More please!"

"Sheesh, Aaron! That's got to be your tenth plate so far of sushi," Marie said.

"Actually, it's my twenty-ninth plate," Ash said after swallowing what he was eating. "My compliments to the chef!"

"Sneasle snea." (Thank you Aaron.)

"Hey, where's Static?" Dan asked, noticing Static was missing.

"Sneasle! Sneasle!" (Bring that ketchup back, you thieve! Bring it back to the kitchen this instant!)

Everyone looked over at the couch to see Static crawling under the couch, holding a bottle of ketchup, while Sneasle throwing pans at him. Ash couldn't help but laugh at this antic of Static.

"Hey, Sneasle. Try bribing Static with a bigger bottle of ketchup," Ash said.

"Sneasle." (He already has the biggest bottle we could find.)

"I know of another way. Dad, where did you put the vacuum?" Ash asked, with a sweatdrop from Sneasle's remark.

"Second floor, first door on your left," Dan replied.

"Thanks dad!" Ash said.

A few minutes later, Ash came into the living room with the vacuum. Static saw this and thought what Ash was going to do with it. Ash turned on the vacuum and put the nozzle under the couch. The next thing Static knew, his bum was stuck to the nozzle of the vacuum. Ash held it up in glory, which gave Static a chance to shock him. Static sent a shock to the vacuum, causing it to explode. Static ran to hide somewhere else.

"I think you two should come with me to get more ketchup while Aaron tries to get Static," Dan said.

A few minuets later, Ash came into the kitchen, wearing caveman clothing and using a broom as a club. Static saw Ash and started to freak out a little.

"Ash smell Static…" Ash said.

Ash saw Static and the chase was on. The next thing Static knew, he was in a net attached to Ash's broom, he was in his normal clothing (as in Aaron's clothing) just as Dan, Marie, and Andy were walking back into the house. They saw Static in a net and started to laugh.

"How in the world did you get Static in a net?" Andy asked between laughs.

"I did a 'caveman'," Ash replied.

"Where you exchange all you clothing for old caveman clothing?" Dan asked.

"Yep!" Ash replied.

"I once did that, but my Pokemon didn't want a bath," Dan spoke.

_'If only he knew I had the same run-in with Pikachu,'_ Ash thought.

* * *

I just love the caveman thing! R&R! 


	5. Berries a plenty! Berries galor!

Berries a plenty! Berries galor!

* * *

**Pallet Town…**

Danielle, Misty, Brock, and Mimey decided to go walk for a while Aaron stayed home to try and make juice for everyone when they got home. Let's just say that Aaron didn't follow instructions and threw super glue around and other stuff and said words that couldn't be repeated . Luckily, Danielle remembered to buy some berries so Ash wouldn't have another episode.

"Did Ash once do this Pikachu?" Aaron asked.

"Pikachu! Pikachu!" (Yes! He got stuck in poison ivy, attacked by bees, stung in the bum, got sick because he didn't listen to me, and had a big fit when he found out that I ate all the berries on the way home with many unrepeatable words!)

Aaron couldn't help but smile at what Pikachu said.

"I once did that too," Aaron said remembering it like it was yesterday.

(Flashback)

Aaron carried in the very heavy-looking box and dropped it carefully on top of the kitchen table. While he sat panting in one of the chairs, Static skipped happily in, eating an ice cream cone. He watched as Aaron took out the pieces and began assembling them, disregarding the instruction manual. A few times the trainer stood back to admire his work, only to have the parts fall back onto the table.

With chocolate smears around his lips, Pikachu began to point and laugh at Ash.

The raven-haired trainer frowned and glared at the Pokemon. "As if you're helping..."

Finally, Ash managed to put together the extremely challenging puzzle known as a juicer. He sent Static a triumphant smirk. "Told you I could do it."

The yellow mouse Pokemon merely nodded; he had just witnessed his trainer throw countless tools and tubes of superglue around the kitchen, and shout words which should never be repeated in public.

"What do you mean, 'sold out'!" Ash exclaimed at the last produce department in New Bark Town.

The guy merely pointed at the sign again and continued with his own business. Aaron picked up Static and they both headed for home.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll just go pick some. Plus, they're free."

So after stopping off at the house to grab a few buckets, Aaron headed out into the fields to begin his quest to pick all the berries he could find. He stopped at one bush, and had already started dropping berries into the bottom of a bucket when Static sniffed at the berries on the bush. The mouse Pokemon's eyes widened, and he began pulling on the trainer's sock.

"Pikapi! Pi pipikachu!"

The trainer looked down at the Pokemon. "Static, I do know a thing or two about berries, and these are not poisonous."

"Pi pipikachu!"

"Are not!"

"Pika!"

"I'll show you they're not poisonous!" Aaron reached into his bucket, and began to eat his collection. He swallowed. "See, they aren't..." Aaron dropped his buckets and dashed into the nearby woods.

Once Aaron had gotten rid of the leftover berries, he and Static continued their search for berries. Once Aaron had found a good bush (one which Static insisted was good) he and his Pokemon began picking every good-looking one they could find. The dark-haired trainer was so absorbed in his work, that he wandered a good distance away from his Pokemon. It wasn't until he heard Static calling him that he looked away.

"What do you mean, I'm standing in poison ivy!" In his haste to look down, Aaron managed to trip, and fell face down in the horrible plant.

Once he figured out that it was poison ivy he was laying in, he immediately got up and ran screaming from the spot, shouting, "It's on my face! It's on my face!"

The trainer had soaked himself and his clothing in the pond nearby before he returned to picking berries. It was another kind, thimbleberry, and Aaron had filled up half a bucket before something caused him to pause. It was and unusual sound, a sort of dull hum that filled the air. Something nicked his cheek, and he looked upwards into a gigantic beehive crawling with...

"Bees!"

As if responding to his fear, or his cry, the bees chased after Ash. The Pokemon trainer ran back towards the pond. Static wondered briefly if Aaron needed assistance, but then shrugged it off and started eating the berries Aaron had picked.

One hour later…

Aaron opened the door and dragged his itchy, bee bite-covered body inside. Pikachu balanced a bucket of berries on his head and brought it over to the Pokemon trainer. Aaron set the lone bucket onto the table as he tried not to scratch. "Okay, let's see if what I went through was worth it."

Only five berries remained. Aaron's hand twitched in sync with his eyebrow. "I got sick to my stomach...fell in poison ivy...and got stung by a hive of bees...all for FIVE berries..."

Static barely had enough time to duck into the cupboard before Aaron began throwing a gigantic temper tantrum, complete with a list of unrepeatable words, just as his father entered the room.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRROOOOOOONNNNN!"

Luckily, Static was able to grab the five berries and leave before Mr. Ketchum could begin his rant.

(End Flashback)

Pikachu was on the floor, laughing at Aaron's story. Aaron just gave him a look that said 'That's not funny.'

* * *

Itchy experiences!


End file.
